


Swaying

by CryinginDior



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut with eventual plot, Versatility is the best, ain't it?, mostly bottom Jisoo tho, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryinginDior/pseuds/CryinginDior
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Another night

Her body was tense in Lisa's arms. Feeling again the familiar fire in her loins. 

Lisa held her with one hand on her chin and the other between her legs building her fire.

The swaying of her hips and the way she grabbed the sheets as if holding for dear life. Flushed cheeks and heart shaped lips parted for air.

She was so close. Lisa could feel it very well.

Jisoo held her breath as her hips moved eagerly now. Lisa knew what she was doing. She always loved when she did that. Her shameless _unnie _.__

____

____

Lisa bit her shoulder.

Jisoo released the breath she was holding clearly on the verge of orgasm.

Lisa whispered lowly in her ear "Jisooyah.." 

That was enough to make her fall again on her second orgasm of the night. She panted and unintentionally jerked her hips back with a loud moan. She was a mess. Her legs were shaking and she bited her lip hard in a not so successful attempt of muffling her moan. 

She came hard in Lisa's arms.

It wasn't enough ... For none of them.

But they had to pretend that nothing happened. As if they didn't visit each other late at night every now and then.

Lisa would go back to her room with a smug smile, and Jisoo wouldn't be able to admit to herself how much she desired all of this. Instead, she would convince herself that next time she would talk Lisa out of whatever they've been doing for all these years.


	2. Dream a little dream of me

She was doing it again. It was pointless to think two weeks of abstinence would make her back off. 

Lisa sighed slightly frustrated. Jisoo has been trying to stop Lisa from sneaking into her room. They even had an argument. For Lisa, this was nothing. She knew her _unnie _had a soft spot for her. She was amused even, but two weeks without touching her has been getting into her nerves. Just a bit though.__

____

____

After the argument Lisa let Jisoo be, and after a few days she tried to sneak into her room again but the door was looked. Both knew Lisa could easily open it.  
They had been through this before. The first time Jisoo locked her door, Lisa impatiently searched for a tutorial on how to unlock a door. Jisoo was amazed when she saw her entering. A proud Lisa told her later how she had spent two days looking for the correct tutorial. Both laughed about it.  
This time Lisa came up with a different plan though.

_They had a trip to Japan next week. ___

____

__

Lisa ignored Jisoo and even avoided her as well. In the end, she had an ego too, Jisoo thought.

Jisoo had the hope that maybe this time they'd finally stop their encounters. This had been the longest time they have been away from each other. Still, it hurt to see Lisa ignoring her back. 

~

Jisoo was sleeping on her side. Somehow, the pillow she placed between her knees ended up higher, between her legs.

Eyes closed in sleep, brows furrowed, hips rolling slowly but steady seeking friction against the pillow. 

She was having a wet dream. Jisoo was on Lisa's lap. They were sitting in the dorm's couch making out.  
Jisoo's arms pulled Lisa closer, deepening the kiss. In exchange, Lisa grabbed Jisoo's ass encouraging her to grind against her. Squeezing her softly when her movements got bolder.  
Lisa parted from the kiss to trail bites and licks from her neck to her earlobe. Jisoo bited her lower lip on her own when she felt Lisa's hot breath in her ear. The rush made her accentuate the rolling of her hips against her lover.  
Jisoo knew Lisa had that smug smile on her face when she whispered next. "I knew you missed me" immediately followed by a light but loud spank in her ass. 

She woke up with her own mewl. 

She was sweaty. Panting, body hot, specially between her legs. Jisoo though of relieving herself but the images of Lisa kept coming to her head. Specially what she said in her dream. She never talked or treated her like that. She always would be playful, teasing her even, but not like that. Not deliberately _spanking _her.__

____

____

Jisoo was frustrated. She admitted to herself she liked the Lisa of her dream, but she knew it was her own mind playing tricks to her. For this very reason, she wouldn't allow herself to succumb on such primal thoughts.  
She took the pillow from between her legs and threw it aside. Jisoo rubbed her face in frustration and went to the bathroom to refresh herself. She had to at least sleep the rest couple of hours she had left before they parted to Japan. 

In the next room, nothing went unnoticed. Lisa was up late at night surfing the internet when she heard that familiar voice next room. Lisa smirked. Next, she heard light steps towards the bathroom. The girl sighed contently and settled down to sleep. 

Japan it is... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all saw Jisoo last night?  
> Holy shit 🔥


	3. Cereals?

The girls were still packing their stuff, except Jisoo. She always planned ahead, and of course, organization pays off.

She already left her luggage at the entrance for the staff to pick it up later, Dalgom was at her mom's and she was already dressed up.

She was heading to the kitchen when Chaeyoung asked her from her room "unnie, have you seen my black jeans? The ones I bought with you?"

They've lived together for so long and have shopped so many times that the question could've sound vague, but Jisoo knew what Chaeyoung was talking about. She had such a good memory even for the smallest details. "uh chaeyoungah, in the laundry room!"  
Jisoo smiled shaking her head and resumed her trip to the kitchen. She was hungry and really missed eating cereals. She took a spoon and her cereal cup from the shelf. Jisoo didn't turn around when she felt steps approaching and moved to the other shelf to grab the cereal box instead.

"did you find it?" she didn't turn around. Rather, she opened the shelf and unfortunately for her, the cereal box was in the top shelf. Jisoo grunted lowly knowing she'd have to jump a little to take it. "Chaeng, your jeans probably are in your room and you didn't saw them. Just like that beanie the other day.."

Jisoo stretched to grab the cereals, but it was of no use. She was about to turn around and ask Chaeyoung for help, but saw a pair of hands each side of her on top of the counter. 

"Jisooyah, need a hand?" Lisa softly asked in her ear, mindful of not touching her a single inch.

A shiver ran through jisoo and made her spine prickle all the way to the back of her neck. She refused to turn around. An overfamiliar situation that didn't fail to make her thrilled and unsettled at the same time. Dealing with confusion wasn't her forte but she stood her ground, figuratively and literally.

"Hand me the cereal, please" She replied in a casual but low tone.

Lisa leaned closer, still not touching her and grabbed the cereal effortlessly. She placed the box beside Jisoo's cup and stayed there curiously waiting for her next move, like a cat about to pounce its prey.

"Thanks" Jisoo proceeded to pour cereal in her cup. She noticed that Lisa wasn't moving from behind her. Jisoo ideated a way out of her current situation, which failed before even trying. 

"I need t-to grab the mi-lk..." She stuttered when she felt Lisa's hand sneaking her way under her sweater. The tips of her fingers caressing her belly making her hold her breath.  
Lisa smiled when she felt her tense up, accentuating the shape of her abs. _How delightful_.  
"The milk?" Lisa asked. Trailing her way with her fingers from Jisoo's abs to her hips reaching slowly the hem of her skirt to her inner thigh.  
Lisa was merely teasing. It was fun to see her _unnie_ being weak like this. She won't have it easy though. Not after ignoring her for three annoying weeks.

She heard steps aproaching the kitchen far enough to tease Jisoo a little more. Lisa placed her leg between Jisoo's just like she has done so many times before. The tips of her fingers kept moving lazily on her inner thigh, getting so close to that warm spot above to just withdraw in the last moment. She moved from her spot and went to the fridge.

Jisoo was so carried away that she didn't notice when Lisa moved away from behind her. The voice of Chaeyoung entering the kitchen startled her "Lisa! I was looking for you"

"oh yeah?" Lisa closed the fridge while biting a red apple and passed the milk to Jisoo, who quietly thanked her and pured some in her cup.  
Completly oblivious to what they were talking, Jisoo put the things back in place and turned around to head to her room.

"Unnie, your cheeks are red. Are you okay? do you have a fever or something?" Rosé looked at her worriedly. Lisa had to hold her laughter.

"o-uh I'm okay, the sweater is warm thats all" Jisoo gave her a small smile and exited the kitchen.

Jisoo was angry. At Lisa and herself. She knew this was just Lisa's revenge for being apart and her moment of weakness just fuelled her intentions.  
Rosé may have not noticed, but she did. Lisa was clearly enjoying herself doing this.

For Jisoo this past weeks had been difficult. Several wet dreams and actually touching herself thinking about her made Jisoo melt right there when her fingers traced her in such an enticing way. She too had to recognize that they enjoy being with each other, but she kept wondering if she was being too selfish by actually risking the integrity of the group every time they fused in each other's arms.

The cereal remained untouched in her nightstand. She was laying in her bed looking at the ceiling when a knock on her door interrupted her thoghts. Chaeyoung.

"Jisoonie, the van is here, let's go"

~

7pm in Japan. It's raining but it's not cold. Moisty weather.

Chaeng is clingy sometimes. Today is one of those days.  
She went all the way to Jisoo's room just because. Jisoo didn't mind at all. Lisa didn't like it, but she couldn't say much about it.  
They all went to their respective rooms but Rosé, who had her arm locked with Jisoo's.

"Unnie! Your view is amazing!" Chaeng was in the window excitedly looking at the lights displayed along the Hotel pool. Jisoo wasn't as impressed but what could she say. 'To each their own', she thought.

Chaeyoung turned around and looked at her with pleading eyes "Can we exchange rooms? please, unnie" 

"But you haven't seen your room..."  
"I really like it here unnie"  
Jisoo faked thinking about it for a beat "okay, but you take my luggage to your room"  
"OKAY"

Chaeyoung was excited. She kept smiling all the way to her room carring Jisoo's heavy luggage.

"Thank you, unnie. Goodnight" The taller girl hugged Jisoo sideways and kissed her forhead.

"Goodnight" Jisoo smiled and sighed when the door closed. She went to her window and saw a small park right bellow the hotel and buildings afar. It was okay, she thought.

Her stomach grumbled while she talked to the room service. She finished ordering and was hanging the phone when the sound of a door closing came from a small corridor she hasn't explored yet. She was alarmed. Fear was about to strike as well as the sound of steps aproaching got more clearer but she heard next

"Chaeyoungah, Jennie and I-" Lisa stopped right there, dumbfounded. "Jisoo"


	4. Timely

It all happened fast to be honest.

Jisoo, who was sitting in the mattress and just hanged the Hotel phone when Lisa entered, was now laying on her back with closed eyes, panting.  
Lisa was on top of her, exploring her as if it were her first time.  
For Lisa, it felt like it. Since they spent so long away from each other. They both missed this.

Lisa kissed and bited her belly and was about to go south when Jisoo grabbed the back of her neck to capture her lips in an eager kiss. Very unlikely of Jisoo, Lisa thought. Especially when she parted from their kiss to switch positions in a matter of blinks to end up on top of her.  
Jisoo took off her sweater discarding it aside and grabbed Lisa for another kiss. Interlacing their tongues in a slow but intense dance.

Lisa was stunned by her eagerness. She hadn't seen her like this before, but was enjoying the first row without a doubt.  
Lisa ran her hands from her thighs to her hips. The rush of it all made her scratch her a little in the process, making Jisoo shiver.  
Lisa parted from the kiss to recover her breath and sat. She started a trail of kisses and bites from her chin to her collarbone at the same time she caressed Jisoo's hardened nipples over her bra.

Jisoo didn't know what got into herself that she suddenly got so bold to take the lead. It isn't like she hadn't done this before, but it was the first time after years of being together that she did this with Lisa. And it felt so good, she needed more.

The lack of direct, skin-to-skin contact was making her impatient, just in that moment she felt Lisa's hand squeezing her thigh and it was almost like that dream she had. She could feel her panties dampen, the electrifying feeling of it all making her bite her lip hard. Hissing when she began to roll her hips seeking friction.

She looked at Lisa's unmistakable desire shining in her eyes, swollen lips by their earlier kiss. She was about to capture her lips for another, but Lisa sat up again and pulled her tighter against her, catching her off guard, making her gasp in delight.  
They gazed at each other so intensily.  
Lisa kept looking at her when she took off Jisoo's bra and pinched her nipple. Taking it into her mouth slowly, teasing the hardened bud with her tongue, she put in between her teeth and pulled enough to make her groan. Meanwhile her hand traveled further down, playing with the edge of her panties.  
Lisa, curious as ever, touched her over her panties and smirked. Jisoo was so wet. She had her melting right there.

The heat between her thighs was unbearable now. Lisa was teasing and Jisoo didn't want to wait. She won't beg tonight.

She grabbed Lisa's neck limply and pushed her to lay down again. She guided Lisa's hand under her panties and started to ride her.

It was the hunger in Jisoo's eyes that had Lisa astonished for a second. The feeling of her wet folds in her hand snapped her back and she angled her fingers so now Lisa was hitting the right spot every thrust from her hips, making her arch her back and moan breathily "Oh my god"

The tempting bounce of her breasts made her sit up on her elbow.  
She was about to shove one of her breasts into her mouth once again when they heard Jennie's voice coming from the next room.  
_How timely_.

Jisoo flinched when she heard Jennie calling for Lisa. She was so close, she wanted to ride herself undone. Instead, she slowly stopped her movements and recovered her breath. Frustrated, she withdrew herself from Lisa's lap and started looking for her clothes.

'Hadn't I agreed to meet with Jennie...', Lisa thought. She got up from the bed clenching her jaw.

Jisoo handed her her t-shirt.  
Lisa thanked her and looked at her apologetically "Jennie must have come because I took too long. I told her we would meet to eat at the hotel's restaurant"  
"Oh okay" Jisoo continued dressing up and fixing her hair.  
"Do you want to come with us?"  
"I ordered room service already"  
"but you can cancel it"  
"it's fine. It'll be here any minute. I rather rest for tomorrow anyway"  
"okay... See you later then"  
"sure"

They said goodbye to each other as if they weren't just kissing and something else minutes ago.

~

Minutes later, Jisoo opened the door to the hotel worker delivering her order, meanwhile Lisa walked alongside Jennie excusing herself. Telling her how she lost track of time _talking_ with Jisoo.

That night they didn't look for each other. They had to rest but they couldn't really. Both were eager to continue but held their desires back in fear of showing dependency. Fooling themselves pretending to have control of it all. They had little sleep that night, which wasn't advisable honestly. They had to get up early for an interview on Japanese television. 

~

It was alright, Jisoo thought.  
Japanese people in general had more respect for both genders than in her natal country. It was a bittersweet thought. Although she enjoyed the good side while it lasted.

 _"Jisoosshi, what would you like in a man?"_ the interviewer, a middle-aged man, asked her.  
Japanese are more respectful? Yes, but they still managed to ask the same banal questions. Everything cannot be sun and flowers, can it?

She smiled politely and answered without giving it too much thought because she didn't care about it that much honestly, even though there was some hidden truth in her answer. 

Jisoo didn't realize someone payed close attention to what she said. 

~

The sun was setting and the girls headed to the Hotel again.  
They were exhausted. Jumping from one interview to another drained their energy.  
Jisoo still managed to do that thing she does when she's tired. She 'hypnotized' herself and was here and there making dorky jokes. She joked around with Lisa too. Teasing her even, without worrying about their surroundings.  
Jisoo felt relaxed(exhausted) and carefree. 

~

It's hard to explain what they had.

The unspoken closeness they had was unique, for sure. They were different compared to the way they interacted with others. And even if they had these periods where they avoided each other, their joking side would arise and they'd reunite for casual silly jokes. The tension would fade gradually until their normality settled between them again.  
It was certainly a little odd for others to see but they didn't worry about it too much. It all seemed to work out well for the girls in the end. They have handled it well so far. 

If you ask any of them, Jisoo or Lisa, they had no idea how did they made this whole 'friendship-and-something-else' work out without others noticing it or without interfering with their job. 

Even if they sneaked out during work hours, in the middle of some events, meetings or interviews to kiss and something else, no one ever noticed anything.  
Their interactions in public always consisted in a casual hug, a joke, a close approach that fans would always perceive as _unnie-maknae_ interaction.  
They didn't do anything showy in public until that trip to Japan. On stage, in front of a crowd mixed with fans and regular Japanese college students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Loud aggressive sigh*   
> jk  
> I lost count how many times I edited this. Although it doesn't convince me, here it goes. Sorry if I made someone wait :(
> 
> Btw, sit tight y'all. This is actually turning out to have a real plot kek


	5. Façades

The crowd was cheering enthusiastically.  
The girls were having fun, singing the few songs they had, taking the pretty stuffed animals the crowd threw to them, saluting the fans every chance they had. Everything was going smoothly.

'As if it's your Last' was their last song for the show and the girls were aligned in the center of the stage to dance the chorus. Lisa's part was on, she was singing and dancing beside Jisoo. Moving her hands down her torso at the same time as moving her hips in front of each other. Jisoo looked at the crowd with that signature smile while Lisa kept looking at her. They both had to turn on their backs and do the same movement again but Lisa kept facing Jisoo who turned her back now, and Lisa in her spirit of 'have fun whenever', got closer and repeated the movement on Jisoo's body instead of herself.  
The raven haired girl, shocked, let out a small Oh, unheard by any, since the crowd shouted in excitement at the interplay they just witnessed.  
Lisa laughed at her wickedness and looked out into the crowd relishing in her boldness. They kept up with the choreo and when she made eye contact with Jisoo again, she rejoiced at the fact that her cheeks still had a fair shade of pink and winked at her.

~

The presentation went smoothly.  
Jisoo kept fake reading Murakami's book on their way to the hotel and Lisa kept stealing glances towards her direction once in a while. It didn't went unnoticed by the manager though. Unfortunately.

The girls were about to head to their respective rooms after their little rendezvous in the hotel hall when the manager called Lisa and dismissed the rest.

"Lisa, people saw you and Jennie having dinner last night. I've told you girls many times how you should be careful about this stuff.... Now YG wants you two to get closer, at least publicly."

The manager imagined how would she take this, that's why he preferred to tell her this last, but her lack of reaction was worrying him a little now.

"I know this can feel weird but you know how this goes. He saw you two already, and saw how people reacted about it online. I cannot talk him out of this, sorry."

Lisa was speechless. If there was something she feared, it was being forced to do fan service.

"I talked to Jennie about this already. Take some time off if you want. Although you'll have to go out together if you don't disguise yourselves"

She knew it wasn't his fault. No one can talk YG out of something once he has projected into it. Although, Jennie could, but they talked about it with her already. Maybe she tried to talk them out of it, right?

"Lisa?" the manager had to snap her out of her thoughts.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." couldn't be any better, she thought.  
"Okay. I wanted to ask you about Jisoo by the way. Are you two okay? The girls told me you two were distanced for a while... and you know Jisoo won't say anything if I ask her"  
"Yeah... We're okay. Don't worry about it."  
"Okay. I thought of asking even if I saw the chemistry between you two tonight. It was good, but you know how it goes from now on. Go rest now. Don't stress about it. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight"

Lisa didn't want to damp her mood tonight thinking about it, but it was impossible. Work can be exhausting and now having to keep up a façade wasn't her favorite thing to do.  
She made her way through the hotel thinking of how much she'd like to hug Jisoo to sleep. They certainly don't have that kind of _relationship_. They could explore forbidden places for common people on each other, but they wouldn't call themselves pet names or that sort of thing only a romantic relationship would include. Lisa wished it could be like that sometimes. She wished she could have Jisoo like that right now.

Pensive expression on her face, Lisa got out of the elevator and was heading to her room when the notification of Jisoo doing a Vlive popped up on her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilifilm?? HELLO? she's insane 🔥  
> btw... the other day i found out Jisoo recommended the movie The Handmaiden. That's gay AF y'all.. lol  
> it's a GREAT movie tho, i recommend it too


End file.
